It Just Hurts
by Lillith Solar Kagari
Summary: A short story I wrote in an attempt to feature some more forgotten pokemon characters. Jessie, James and Meowth recieve a message from Matori telling the trio to report to headquarters. What Matori tells them will cause them to find themselves working with the highest ranking agents to accomplish their hardest mission yet: Find Giovanni.
1. The Message

Pokemon does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters. 

Jessie, James and Meowth were resting peacefully in their secret base, escaping the burning Alola sun. Mimikyu was hovering around, staring at Meowth in an ominous way. Wobbuffet was munching some berries, and Bewear was tossing boulders outside. All was calm.

Jessie sat up to grab some food, when she felt a vibration next to her. It was a call from headquarters. She wasted no time fixing her hair and making herself look presentable as James stood up and answered the call.

They both expected Giovanni to be at the other end of the line, however he was nowhere to be seen. Instead they were greeted by his secretary, Matori. Jessie silently snarled, the thought of dealing with the 'four-eyed loser-locks' aggravating her. She decided to try to upstage herself.

"You'd better have a good reason to interrupt us during our planning session," she said.

"We weren't-" James started, before being cut off by Mareanie, who leaped onto his head and caressed him affectionately with her tentacles.

"Actually, I do," Matori said coldly.

Jessie scoffed.

"And what might that reason be, I wonder?" she asked sarcastically.

"A huge issue has arisen and we need you to report back to headquarters urgently," Matori ordered.

"What about our mission here?" James asked, his speech slightly slurred from Mareanie's poison.

"Any current missions are to be aborted immediately, no matter what stage," Matori answered.

"This must be a pretty big issue then," Meowth noted, jumping onto James's shoulder.

"And why isn't Giovanni telling us this?" Jessie asked.

Matori looked away and sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid that is the issue..." she muttered.

"Eh?" Meowth leaned closer to the screen, "What do you mean by that?"

Matori looked at the trio sharply.

"Report back here, I'll explain everything when you get here."

James and Meowth saluted, Jessie just crossed her arms and nodded. With that, Matori ended the call.

"Well, back to Kanto, I guess," Meowth said.


	2. The Meeting

The trio had no trouble stealing two ride pokemon, both charizard, and flying over the sea to Kanto. While the ride did take a while, it gave Jessie and James the opportunity to snatch up a few pokemon for the boss. They were flying over Kanto waters sooner than they expected, and had quickly landed outside the headquarters. They signed in and quickly made their way to Giovanni's office.

"I'm honestly not sure why we're listening to that four eyes," Jessie thought aloud.

"She did seem pretty serious, and she is Giovanni's secretary," James said.

"You only defend her because you like her," Jessie teased.

"N-No I don't!" James protested, to no avail.

"Let's just find out what she wants," Meowth interrupted their argument.

By the time the argument had resolved, they had already reached Giovanni's office. James only had to knock once before the door was flung open.

Before them stood Matori, who looked absolutely terrible. Her hair was tangled and her bloodshot eyes had bags underneath them. Her face appeared to be stained with tears, and she looked rather on edge.

"C-Come in," Matori stuttered, holding the door open. Jessie stepped inside, James thanking Matori and following suit. Matori ushered the pair to sit down before sitting down herself in Giovanni's chair.

"Are you alright Matori?" James asked, "you look terrible".

"Thank you," Matori said, "I know."

"Now, what's going on?" Jessie asked.

Matori closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"As you may have worked out, Giovanni has disappeared," she muttered.

Meowth gasped.

"You're kidding?" he asked, startled.

Matori nodded in dismay.

"He was supposed to return from Johto nearly a week ago. He hasn't responded to any of my messages, and there has been no contact with him from anyone from Team Rocket since his return date."

James inhaled sharply, and Jessie looked at Matori, concerned. Matori continued.

"We know that he was in Johto when he disappeared, so we'll be sending you out to look for him alongside five other Rocket members."

"Who will we be accompanied by?" Jessie asked.

"Annie, Oakley, Attila, Hun and Mondo," Matori answered.

"Attila and Hun?" James asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He knew Attila and Hun could be very scary sometimes, and he wasn't ready to face them.

"Relax, James, we'll have Mondo," Jessie reassured her partner.

"You'll be searching a section of Johto in the south," Matori explained, pointing to an area on a map, "The others can fill you in on the rest, but the basic idea is to scout and find Giovanni. If you haven't found him and you've searched the area thoroughly, then report back to me and I'll assign you somewhere else."

The trio nodded.

Matori let out a sad sigh.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jessie asked, for once concerned for her boss's assistant.

"It just… hurts, you know?" she muttered, "I just hope he's, you know, still alive."

"Matori, he's wicked strong, I'm sure he'll be fine," James reassured her, moving over to her and embracing her gently.

Matori looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Yeah, but what if he isn't?"


End file.
